Desperate Wish
by xwittychickx
Summary: A sad-ish Advanceshipping one-shot about what if Ash had actually died in the 9th movie


_**Authors Note:**_** Hey guys, this is yet ANOTHER one-shot from me…but this time around it's a rather depressing one. This is actually the longest short story I've ever written, so I hope it turned out good enough. I'd hate for you guys to have to sit through this whole thing and think that it's crap xD This is really just a little "What if" story that takes place after Pkm Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own anything affiliated with Pokemon…but I do own a Jerachi plushie! :D**

As the cool night slowly crept upon the mid-Autumn day, the noises with in the small park began to die away, leaving a brunette girl and a Pikachu to continue walking on in silence. Hardly taking notice of the crisp wind that was gently blowing, May, the girl accompanied by the Pikachu, sat down at a wooden bench placed near the edges of a pond. Wordlessly the yellow rodent jumped onto the girl's lap, and followed her gaze to the horizon of trees that bordered the area. With a small sigh May placed a hand on Pikachu and began to gently stroke the top of his head.

The two stayed like this for a while, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence that lay between them. Just as Pikachu was beginning to feel a small tinge of joy, he felt a drop of water splash on him. Without looking up, Pikachu knew what the source of the droplet was: May crying. In an attempt to comfort the girl, the little Pokemon pressed his body against her own in hope that the warmth from his fur would be enough.

Understanding what her friend was trying to do, May allowed a shadow of a smile to creep onto her lips. These days, May believed that it was only Pikachu who could really know what she was going through, despite knowing how selfish that might seem.

"You know Pikachu; I really don't know what I'd do without you. I just still cannot believe Mrs. Ketchum agreed to let me keep you…considering…"

Leaving her sentence to trail off, May picked up the electric mouse and hugged it desperately as her tears began to stream down her face in a more steady rush. Moments had passed until the brunette released her grasp around Pikachu, her crying had ceased, though May's eyes were still watery. To a passerby this may have seemed like a rather odd scene, but to May and Pikachu, this was a routine that they had grown used to within the changing months.

Every day the two of them would come to this park and sit on the same bench as they stared out to their surroundings; and each day May would break down into tears as Pikachu sat on in silence, doing his best to let the girl know that he was there for her…just like his trainer had always done. Anyone who knew May was aware of this happening, but no one was sure of what to do or as of how they could help.

Whenever she was spoken too, May usually would just ignore them or answer with a simple movement of her head. The girl's family and friends were truly worried for the once upbeat coordinator they all knew and loved since she would only eat so little and would usually shut herself in her room with no one but either most of her Pokemon or just Pikachu. Her brother Max blamed himself for not being there for his sister when she needed him most; her parents thought that maybe none of this would have happened if they never had allowed her to go on a Pokemon journey in the first place.

Slowly but surely most of May's friends just stopped coming around, save for those still willing to try and reach out to her, but none of that mattered to the girl anymore ever since she returned home; even Drew had given up on May, which had shocked everyone to no end, but not so much as to the reason why. In fear of upsetting May even further then she already was, no one ever talked about _the event_; one day though, Drew forgot about how fragile the young coordinator had become and in a state of pure annoyance, and maybe with the feeling of rejection, he told May to finally get over what had happened and move on with her life. Responding with absolute rage, May blindly threw any object she could find towards the young man's direction; after that everyone made sure to be extra precautious around the troubled brunette.

Looking down to the Pikachu held in her arms, May felt another wave of loneliness pass through her as she was yet again reminded of his trainer. It was his entire fault why she felt like the world was crashing down around her; it was all stupid Ash Ketchum's fault. Bringing Pikachu into another hug, May allowed the bitter memories to flow through her mind

_The feeling of claustrophobia drove May to hold onto the Pokemon in her arms tighter as it raised the already high levels of anxiety she was experiencing. It felt like hours since Ash had placed her in the capsule with Manaphy and Pikachu, and now all May wanted to do was scream from her frustration of being so useless. _

'_Why must Ash always be the hero? Once, just once I really wish I could return the favor…maybe then he could see me as something more then just a friend.'_

_Despite the rather serious situation, May couldn't help but blush ever so slightly as the thought rushed from her head; upon seeing the expression Manaphy had glanced at her with, May knew her cheeks were growing warmer. It wasn't until another wave crashed onto the small capsule did May realize that now probably wasn't the best time to be thinking about things like that. _

'_Oh Ash, please don't give up. I know you can do it! You just got to!'_

_Quietly May continued to wait inside her safe haven as the moments passed by until a sudden jolt could be felt through the container as a golden light washed over them, moving the enclosed habitants to safety. Instantly May knew Ash had succeeded, and a rush of joy surged through her. As soon as the capsule broke the surface of the water, May threw open the latched door and jumped onto the solid stone platform that awaited them. _

_Not wanting to waste any time to congratulate her friend for rescuing the temple, May called out to nowhere in particular, "Ash. Hey Ash! You did it!"_

_When no reply could be heard, May could feel the blood draining from her face. Something didn't feel right to her at all._

"_Ash? Come on, this isn't funny Ash!"_

_Still, May was met with nothing but silence. The truth of the situation hit her with such an extreme force, it almost made her collapse from where she stood._

_In a barely audible tone, May whispered to herself, "No, it can't be."_

_In her mind, May tried coming up with every excuse plausible to give an explanation as to why Ash wasn't responding._

'_Maybe he isn't close enough to hear me. _

_Maybe my voice is too weak from all the excitement._

_Maybe he was able to make it back to the others while we were still in the capsule._

_Maybe…..maybe he really did leave us.'_

_Before she could do anything, May heard someone calling her name. Hoping against all odds that it was Ash, May was thoroughly disappointed to see that it was only Jackie who was making his way towords her. Unfortunately for May, she did not notice the deep frown evident on the man's solemn features._

"_Hey Jackie, have you seen Ash?"_

_The question seemed to catch the Pokemon Ranger off guard, for he stopped right in his tracks looking almost baffled. It didn't take May long to recognize the look of regret and sorrow on Jackie's face, which only intensified her fear._

"_I…I have, yes…I'm so sorry May…he's dead."_

_As soon as those last two words escaped the man's lips, May crumbled down to the ground, her sobs becoming stronger as Pikachu came over to cry next to the heartbroken girl. May refused to leave the very spot until Lizabeth came later on and guided her back to the ship. The entire trip back to land, May never left her bed and Pikachu never left her side; it was an unspoken agreement that they would lean on each other from then on._

As the memory began to fade away from her mind, May felt new tears brimming from the edge of her eyes. Looking up into the night sky, a sense of longing reached the poor girl as she glanced at the sparkling stars. With another heart felt sigh, May turned her attention back to the Pikachu that was still sitting patiently on her lap.

"Oh Pikachu, what I wouldn't give for the Millennium Comet to appear again. I would make sure I got my wish that time, that way we can have our Ash back…and I could finally tell him how much I love him."

Listening to his friend's heart wrenching statement, Pikachu wished more then anything he could somehow help her achieve that.


End file.
